


Mark is a little Hedgehog.

by rastar



Series: Mark是只小刺猬 [1]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: Mark is a little Hedgehog. He lives in the forest.That is a huge forest, every animal live in with peace.





	Mark is a little Hedgehog.

Mark is a little Hedgehog.

 

01  
Mark is a little Hedgehog. He lives in the forest.

That is a huge forest, every animal live in with peace.

Mark major in psychology in Harvle, although he prefers programming.

Programming is funny, he can hold it.

Psychology is funny too.

He never gets another animal thinking, to understand something is funny.  
Mark doesn't have so many friends.

The hedgehog always has not many friends, that is problematic for our kind, Mark's mother says, who always teaches Mark honest is a good virtue.

While they see Mark's sister is surrounded by her friends.

Mark agrees, the psychology is a funny subject.

02  
Although Mark have not many friends, he still have somes, like Husky Dustin, Fox Chris, and last but not least Red Deer Wardo !

Mark likes Wardo.

Just like he love coping……maybe, more than that ?

It seems the seawater in the Pacific Ocean, the deep like Mariana Trench, the much like the He-atom every second made by the sun, and like every quark in this universe.

 

03

Mark first meet Eduardo in a party!

Mark didn't remember what kind of party it is, they were boring party at all.  
He probable to get some free beer.

Mark hit into Eduardo.

And Eduardo's antlers fall down.

Everyone were scared, even DJ stop playing music.

Everyone glare at Mark.

Only Eduardo with blood in his face and lower his head ask.

"Are you OK?"


End file.
